


The BJ League

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Immature humour, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is going to be playing in the BJ League and Kagami finds that <i>hilarious</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The BJ League

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m currently super upset by KnB ending and also super amused by the fact that one of Japan’s pro basketball leagues is called the Basketball Japan league- or the BJ League for short. [Seriously](http://www.bj-league.com/). 
> 
> So I wrote an old-school 100 word AoKaga drabble (because I don’t have the time for a full fic).

“You've been scouted for a pro league?” Kagami repeated, _just_ managing to stifle his laughter.

“The fuck's so funny?” Aomine retorted, not impressed by Kagami's response. He'd expected more jealousy than complete hysteria.

Kagami, barely able to control himself, started howling with laughter. “The BJ League! You're playing in the BJ League!”

“Uh, yeah, that's its name.”  
  
“That's so fitting,” Kagami managed to choke out.

“What? Why?” Aomine snapped back, getting angrier by the moment. Kagami's laughter tapered off, and he dropped to his knees before his boyfriend.

“Let me show you what the BJ League would be in America.”


End file.
